


Of Nicknames, Bears, Lamps, and Obiliviousness

by Childhoodapathy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childhoodapathy/pseuds/Childhoodapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the prompt, Varric nicknames the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted the first chapter on the Dragon Age Kink-meme and this gave me a bunch of stuff I should write about. Now I want to write all about my 'quisitors.
> 
> More about Ashalle will be posted along with my two others. Warrior Iracebeth Trevelyn, Mage Ilen Lavellan, and Mage Hel Adaar

"Are you serious?"  
"What, it suits you."  
Ashalle looked at Varric like he grew a second head.  
"No out of any potentially embarrassing nickname you could give me you chose one that is the opposite of what I do."  
"You tried to take bears back to Haven!"  
"No I tried to take a Druffalo back to Haven, the bears I kept in the woods until Cassandra found out and made me let them go. Do not call me feral! If I was feral I'd of tried to group up with the bears."  
"Okay fine! Now that I think about it Animal suits you better."  
"... I'll accept that one..."


	2. Of Lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel honestly doesn't know how to interact with people when violence or near-death experiences aren't involved, and has a short attention span. Cole however is more than willing to help her with that.

“Lamp Post?”  
“You spent more time banging your head on the lamp than you did anything else. Why’d you do that anyway?”  
“Clang, clanging is nice. Not stressful, s’like when you finish eating. Nice, just nice, nothing else. No Chantry, no Corphish Corpheos Corfis? No Coryphiliste, how do you say it? Sounds like some kinda fancy food. Could we eat ‘im when we kill ‘im? Or is that a taboo he- Corypheus. That’s his name. What he say again?”  
“Well that explains why you take so long to respond to questions.”  
"....It does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The taking a long time to respond thing is cause out of all my Inquisitors it takes me twice as long to chose what she should do.


End file.
